


JohnTen 7

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [18]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Fucking, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Red Series [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 19





	JohnTen 7

Ten's eyes widen as he formed an "o" on his lips when he saw the older one only wearing his pants. He averted his gaze as he bit his lower lip, trying not to get a grip from feeling things, especially now. He was starting to get tempted because of the vibe and music that the older one set him up.

The younger swallowed hard as soon as he saw the older one walking towards him. Making eye contact to each other, looking at each with that seductive eyes of his lover. He knows to himself that he was already losing. And Johnny really did a great making his lover crave for him.

"Baby" the husky voice of the older one made it harder for Ten.

Ten closes his eyes and bit his lower lip when his lover traces his fingertips on his arms going to his face. He was still holding himself but he knows that the other one already knows that he was losing his mind because of his doing.

"Why resist it when we both know you already want it?" Johnny whispers to his lover as the other one could feel his breathe close to him.

Ten clench his fist, he opens his eyes and was taken aback by how close the taller one to him. He once again bite his lower lip when the other one starts taking off his upper clothes.

"Give me all you need, baby. I know what to do" And because of that, Ten took that seduction from the older one.

The black haired one pulls the taller one to his level and kisses him. He enters his tongue inside the other. The brown haired one knew that it was the signal for him. He took the opportunity and carried his lover, arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his hips.

The couple shared a rough kiss as they fall down on bed, craving for each other's touch. Ten lets go of his lover as he relax himself on bed. On the other hand, Johnny holds his lover's arms above of his head, to prevent him from resisting. His kisses went down to the younger one's neck but later, he left him lovebites thats making the other yelp in pain.

"Y-Youngho...aahh....f-fuck" Ten moans as if his eyes were about to close, feeling the pain he recieves from Johnny.

The brown haired one's hand explores his lover going down to his waist then hips then to his manhood. He caress it gently until he felt it Ten's hardness down there. He lets out a smirk as he went down to the smaller one's chest. He bite his nipples while his other hand plays with the other one.

"J-Johnny....I'm...mmhm...gonna—" before could continue, he came on his pants. The older one didn't mind it, instead he level his manhood to his and starts off rubbing it against each other.

The black haired one lets out a loud groan as he feel the lewd in him once again, he tried to cover his mouth when Johnny stops him and insert his fingers. The younger one licks off his lover's fingers as the other one thrust it in him.

"Shh...Don't be so loud..." The older one whispers to the younger one. He removes his fingers and licks it off as he looks at his lover. "Call me, Daddy" He told him and the other one nodded.

Ten bite his lower lip when Johnny removed his pants and boxers, now only revealing his manhood. He got up, pulled the other one close to him and sucks the taller one's shaft.

Johnny moans, feeling good with Ten's doing. He fixed his position as his hand were on the younger one's shoulder. He was getting a grip from him as the speed fasten. Later, he came inside him and his lover ate it, now looking at him.

"Daddy, did I do good?" The black haired asks, smiling at the older one. Johnny nods in agreement and cups his beloved's face. "Let's play something, shall we?" 

Ten eyes shine bright when he saw a sex toy that Johnny brought. He knew he would do that but didn't expect it to be a buttplug, a bigger size than he had used. He removed his pants and underwear before taking the toy from the taller one. He laid down on bed again as he widens his legs. He was about to out in the buttplug when his lover pulled his closer to the edge of the bed and inserts three finger inside him. He yelps because of it and starts leaving sweet moans all over the place as he felt them going inner inside him.

"Oh fuck! Deeper—ah!" The smaller one command as he holds on tightly on the sheets. Johnny did what he was told, he holds on his lover's shoulder as he deepens and fasten his pace. He sucks his shaft, making Ten twitch as he felt himself already going to cum.

"Oh fucking hell! Youngho—fuck! I'm about to—" the younger one stops when the older one removes himself and lets him come. He felt his insides were being occupied when he saw Johnny push the buttplug inside him. Ten moans in pain because of it like its breaking his insides. It was bigger than he used to use but he knows he'll get used to that size too.

The brown haired one carries his lover to the bathroom and places him down facing the wall. He leans him against it and touches his manhood. He was kisses him while playing with his nipples. Ten was feeling excited as he was being controlled by his lover. He always want to receive this kind of pleasure from him. He felt like only Johnny could make himself this lewd, this sloppy...this person he had become now. He really love this kind of things, especially now that his mind is at peace with his beloved lover.

"Daddy! I'm going to come!" the younger annouced, trying to stand still "You are not allowed to yet" the older one told him, now turning Ten to him. 

Johnny kissed his lover as he fastens his handjob on him. Ten was already in pain as he followed his lover. He didnt want to disappoint him now when he receives this kind of treatment barely. 

Ten holds on to Johnny's neck as he felt his knees starting to go down. He looks at his lover's as he breaks their kiss. "Daddy, I can't—Oh God!" Ten didn't expect that the older one would remove the buttplug and enters his into his hole. It made Ten curse all around.

The taller one widen's the other one's legs and thrusts hard and deep into him. He carries him when he saw Ten shedding tears because of his doing. While the younger one was already in his limit, overstimulated yet he still obeyed his lover's words. He holds onto him tighter as his eyes closed. He kissed the other one, biting his lips, which made Johnny moan in pleasure.

Ten was feeling so desperate. He wanted to say the safeword but he knows it wasn't it yet. He wants to feel so arouse and everything, he wanted to feel the ecstacy again and the more he wants it, the more pain he recieves. 

Johnny fasten his pace even more, he felt like he was about to come. He looks at Ten as deepens the kiss before breaking it and because of that Ten said it.

"Red! Fuck, Daddy! Red!" he yells in pain.

Both of them came together. Johnny withdraws himself from the younger as he slowly place him down on the floor. Ten was panting, legs shaking because of being over his limit. His lover lowered down to him, wipes his tears and pats his head

"Let's take a bath" Johnny offered and Ten nods in agreement. The older one helped his other half to stand up, still limping and went inside the bathtub and cuddled together.

"Baby, I love you" Johnny utters, back hugging Ten. The younger looks at him and smiles. " I fucking love you too, Daddy" he replies before giving him another kiss.


End file.
